


臣服-submission

by Yuqi_1_Yuyan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Enemas, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Original Character(s), Whipping, bloody sexual fantasy, 三观不正, 中文, 宠文, 高h
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuqi_1_Yuyan/pseuds/Yuqi_1_Yuyan
Summary: ！！！本文已经搬到了海棠文学网，更名为《优雅的屈膝》！！！如果喜欢可以移步那边~很抱歉。。。感谢支持！！！！当抑郁的阴影降临，顾瑜接受了恶魔的邀约，希望可以得到拯救与新生。在红与黑的地狱里，当身体乃至灵魂都被禁锢的时候，如何用这副镣铐跳出最美的舞姿？一个真实到过分虚假的世界，两个扭曲而病态的灵魂，如何在灰色的世界里走向他们美好而多彩的结局？高h，SM向，三观极度不正，正文无虐点。全文充满了本人对于DS、SM、情感甚至世界的看法和思考，部分取材源自真人。本人健谈，欢迎留言私信谈人生，接受建议未必采纳，十分嚣张拒绝批评。No English version for now, but maybe someday I’ll translate it : )





	臣服-submission

福利番外（部分）：  
很多年后，多到足以让邢肃画完了他恶魔与天使的一系列画作，多到足以让邢肃把他们一一放在黑色天鹅绒的展示台上拍下了电子版，多到足以让邢肃把他们和写着自己创作灵感的日记本一起放进书房的柜子里。  
这天顾瑜在邢肃书房里偷偷想找出来邢肃的画作，就因为邢肃不小心在顾瑜面前说漏嘴，表示自己一套以他们的故事为蓝本的画作已经完工。孩子们今天都去杜晓鑫家找杜老玩去了，过两天才回来，而邢肃正在客厅看新闻，对此一点兴趣都没有的顾瑜正好偷偷溜进邢肃的书房寻宝。不知道到底是邢肃本就打算让顾瑜找到那几幅画还是邢肃太相信顾瑜不敢偷偷跑去翻他的书房，顾瑜没费多大力气就找到了包好的那些画，还有旁边的那个日记本。顾瑜翻开日记本，扉页上写着《恶魔与天使》。还没来得及往后翻，手上的日记本就被人抽走了，瞬间顾瑜背上的汗毛都炸起来了：“主……主人……”  
身后的人冷笑了一声：“看来是我最近对你太好了，已经忘记自己身份了是么？”  
顾瑜赶紧转身跪好：“对不起，请主人责罚。”  
邢肃轻轻摩挲着日记本，沉吟了一下，看向顾瑜的眼中多了几分危险的神色：“也是我的错，毕竟是以你为蓝本的作品，你这个模特和当事人当然有权利看一看这些作品了。对于你偷窃而且私自翻阅我的东西，这件事情先记在账上，我们之后再慢慢算。站起来跟我走，去影音室，我会‘好好’带你欣赏的。”顾瑜听着邢肃语气不对，有点后悔，可到了这一步他除了听话之外别无选择了。  
地下室的影音室并不是邢肃专门准备的调教室，但到了影音室，顾瑜才注意到，在沙发下有上锁的暗格，里面简单的小道具应有尽有，甚至还有一个遥控器可以让天花板降下来一条铁链。邢肃一面整理着里面的东西，一面头也不回的对顾瑜说：“把衣服脱了，叠好放在桌子上，然后过来。”  
多年的经验和默契让顾瑜很快完成了邢肃的要求，邢肃把他的双手拷紧，用头顶的铁链吊起，让顾瑜必须脚后跟微微离地的站在沙发和桌子之间。邢肃站在顾瑜面前，轻轻抚摸着他的脸：“一会儿欣赏画作的时候，不管看到什么都不许出声，不许闭眼，不许看别处，我允许你勃起，但在我给出命令之前不许射精。”  
邢肃给顾瑜带上了一个头戴式耳机，从笔记本后抽出一个小U盘，插入播放器，打开投影，然后关掉了影音室的所有灯光。顿时顾瑜只能看到面前的一片黑暗，面前应该已经开始播放，但一片黑的画面虽然比四周浓重的黑暗多一点光亮，但依然令人不安。  
邢肃的声音从耳机里传过来，高质量的耳机和麦克风让邢肃的声音几乎没有失真，但不同于真声的轻微电子音和混响让邢肃的声音听起来更加诱人而危险。  
“撒旦时常在人间行走，物色着自己的猎物，黑夜是他的伪装，恐惧是他的手杖，死亡是他的随侍。就在那看似平淡无奇的一天，恶魔从人间返回的途中在地狱门前看到了一只受伤的天使，他的意识已然昏沉，身上布满了足以入骨的伤痕，破碎的衣物大约不知何时彻底碎裂，散落在地上露出他赤裸的身体。撒旦停住了脚步，漆黑的地狱大门映衬得这只天使格外耀眼，光明而温暖的气息几乎要灼伤恶魔的双眼，但其上刺目的殷红血迹却仿佛割裂了那具完美的躯体，美景引人陶醉，令人怜惜，但血腥的气息却引人犯罪，令人疯狂。”  
随着邢肃声音的讲述，那副《受伤的天使》就展现在顾瑜面前，像是在以恶魔的视角看一个连环画故事。随着邢肃的对于画面的描述，顾瑜感觉自己仿佛变成了画中那个与自己拥有相同面容的天使，意识昏沉，浑身剧痛，渴望着救助。邢肃就站在顾瑜身后，满意的看到他进入故事中的角色。邢肃配合着故事中恶魔的行为时断时续轻轻触碰被伸展着吊起的顾瑜。  
“撒旦看着天使，回忆起了他们的初遇。那时候善良的天使来地狱接走了误闯了地狱的小猫，天使对那只猫的温柔体贴深深的吸引了恶魔。地狱浓郁的黑暗让光明的血脉感到轻微的不适，尽管骄傲的天使一再掩饰，但焦虑的目光和轻颤的双手，却逃不过恶魔锐利的双眼。恶魔贪恋指尖柔滑的触感，悄悄地在递交小猫的时候在天使身上留下了一个不易察觉印记，仿佛预言着彼此的重逢。  
撒旦从短暂的回忆中清醒过来，抱起了昏迷的天使，怀中彻底失去意识的天使脸上还带着一丝痛苦，还有一点寻找到倚靠的安心与满足。他们正跨过光与暗的分界点，黑衣的恶魔被光明和青草繁花环绕，带来一丝诡异的失衡感，而天使雪白的翼尖却垂在漆黑的焦土上，与周身的世界格格不入却又无从解脱。  
到达撒旦寝宫的偏殿时，昏迷的天使被四周浓郁的黑暗惊醒，撒旦耐心的安抚着不安的天使，照顾他一点点疗伤。天使跪坐在暗红的床上，身上的伤口处都裹上了黑色的绷带，为了疗伤而不得不张开的双翼上也缠绕着黑色的绷带，伤口愈合的痛痒和环境与药物中的黑暗元素让天使不安而痛苦，但他却不愿意展露出来分毫。撒旦欣赏着自己的杰作，天使脸上隐忍的神情足以激起所有所见之人的施虐欲，黑色的绷带与背后不远处黑色的墙面融为一体，让人产生天使被捆缚在浓稠的黑暗之中的错觉，白皙的肤色和雪白的羽翼仿佛散发着柔光，但却无法冲破周身的黑暗。天使并不知道，或许知道却并不在意，它身上每一条疗伤的绷带，都承载着恶魔的法术，只要恶魔的一个念头，它们将尽数化作荆棘的囚笼。  
在撒旦的悉心照料下，天使的伤势很快就恢复如初，天使来到恶魔的寝殿前希望可以报恩后辞行。恶魔张开了漆黑的双翼，俯身强吻住前来报恩的天使，粗鲁地把他扯进了恶魔的寝殿。带刺的蔷薇藤构筑起花墙囚笼，漆黑的荆棘捆缚住天使的手脚和羽翼，脚踝的细链限制了天使的行动范围，恶魔欣赏着天使震惊的双眸，荆棘刺入皮肤，伤口中的血液腥甜的味道是最迷人的体香。撒旦感受到了性欲的冲动，眼前之人是恶魔宁可无耻地强迫囚禁也要留下的爱人，他承载着恶魔最为血腥最为沉重的欲望，这时的天使并不知道，就算是死亡，恶魔也不会让他再有机会解脱。”

如果确实喜欢这篇文章请移步海棠文学，搜索作者洛雨烟，文名《优雅的屈膝》！！谢谢！！！比心！！！


End file.
